1. Field of the Invention
The present inventioin relates to an endoscope connecting system, and more particularly relates to an endoscope connecting system for presenting an image of an object of interest on the screen of a viewing equipment corresponding to a video signal provided by an endoscope of the type having in its imaging system a solid state imaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to observe or inspect the inside of a cavity or opening of a living body or machinary, a fiberoptic endoscope is generally used. As well known in the art, a fiberoptic endoscope includes an image transmission optical fiber bundle, an objective lens for forming an image of an object of interest on one end face of the image transmission optical fiber bundle and an eyepiece lens for providing an enlargement of the image appearing on the opposite end face of the image transmission optical fiber bundle. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the fiberoptic endoscope comprises a control section 10, a flexible, insertion section 12 connected to the control section 10, which section being insertable into a cavity of a living body to be observed or inspected, and a connector section 16 for connecting the endoscope to a control unit 14 incorporating an illumination light source, control devices, etc. therein.
In such fiberoptic endoscopes as having an image transmission optical fiber bundle for transmitting an optical image of an object from one end to the opposite end thereof, the control section 10, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a grip section 15 which is necessarily grasped by one hand and an eyepiece section 17 disposed on the uppermost end of the control section 10.
When using the conventional fiberoptic endoscope shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 for observation, an operator is required to bring the control section 10 close to his face by raising his arm, otherwise to bring his head close to the eyepiece section 17 by bending his body foward. Therefore, the operator will be obliged to assume an unnatural posture, resulting in that his arm, waist and the like become numb. There is nothing like having no such numb sensation.
Recently, on the other hand, there has been proposed video endoscopes of the type having in its imaging system a solid state imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a metal oxide silicon (MOS) image sensor, which is carried in a viewing head thereof adapted for insertion into the cavity of an object to be observed. The solid state imaging device accepts visual image information of a scene contained in the object and converts it to an electrical output data signal or a video signal for presenting a picture of the scene on the screen of an viewing equipment such as a monitor television receiver.
Because such video endoscope employing a solid state imaging device, different from a conventional fiberoptic endoscope which is adapted to form an optical image on one end face of an image transmission fiber bundle for observation or inspection, is adapted to presents a visual image on a monitor screen, it has the advantage of the preparation of no eyepiece section and of easy handling in an easy posture.
A conventional fiberoptic endoscope having in its imaging system an image transmission optical fiber bundle will be easily handled in an easy posture just as the video endoscope mentioned above if the fiberoptic endoscope is adapted to presenting a visual image on a viewing screen. In order to satisfy the condition, it is required for the fiber optic endoscope to be equipped with a means for converting a visual image information into a video signal and to be used with a control unit including an illumination light source and a video signal processor which have their functions exactly same as that of a control unit for the video endoscope. If functions of these control units are different from each other, it is undesirable in prompt operation and economical efficiency. It has, therefore, been expected for the economical efficiency to prepare a control unit commonly used with both the fiberoptic endoscope and the video endoscope.